El último duelo
by Sui Felton
Summary: Tú y yo, aquí y ahora... Drabble escrito para el Harrython 2011. Esta historia será llevada a un Longfic en el futuro   σωσ / ,*


Título: El último duelo

Pareja/personajes: Harry/Draco

Warnings: Ninguno.

Género: Pre-slash

Clasificación: PG

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)

* * *

><p><strong>El último duelo<strong>

Harry Potter caminó rápidamente por los oscurecidos pasillos de Hogwarts; apenas iba a comenzar la hora de la cena y él, en lugar de ir rumbo al gran salón junto a sus amigos, se encontraba rumbo a uno de los jardines cercanos al campo de Quidditch. Al llegar al lugar, buscó rápidamente con la mirada la figura del muchacho con el que había quedado esa tarde.

―Pensé que se trataba de una broma, pero veo que me equivoqué ―dijo una voz familiar detrás de él.

El Gryffindor giró rápidamente, sorprendido, y se topó con la delgada figura de Draco Malfoy, sentado sobre la rama de un árbol cercano.

―Fui yo el que te citó, ¿no es cierto? ―dijo Harry con recelo.

―Bueno, uno siempre puede equivocarse, ¿no es así? ―dijo el rubio mientras se ponía de pie, un segundo más tarde, se encontraba justo delante de Potter, sólo a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia ―. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ―preguntó con voz serena y profunda.

El Gryffindor no pudo evitar el estremecimiento que recorrió su cuerpo, además, sabía que Malfoy se daría cuenta de todas maneras, pues sus nuevas habilidades iban mucho más allá de las que Harry poseía. Después de todo, el otro ahora era un vampiro.

―Escuché que te vas ―dijo él sin inmutarse.

―Sí, eso es verdad ―contestó el Slytherin.

―¿Por qué? ¿Te han expulsado o algo así? ―preguntó el moreno.

―No.

―¿Entonces?

Draco lo observó con intensidad por unos instantes y después se alejó.

―Si lo que te preocupa es saber si he mordido a alguien, la respuesta es no ―dijo el rubio con pereza.

―No te lo preguntaba por eso ―masculló Potter con irritación.

―¿Entonces por qué? He de decir que me siento alagado, pero reconozco que tu repentino interés me provoca un poco de curiosidad.

Harry apretó ligeramente los puños, en un intento por controlar las inesperadas emociones que comenzaban a surgir en su interior.

―Pensé que te corrían por tu condición, por ser un vampiro ―dijo con voz un tanto ronca al reconocer que había sentido el instinto de proteger al otro muchacho, pues sabía que el mundo mágico era cruel con los magos que eran diferentes.

No quería que sucediera lo mismo que con Remus.

El rubio lo observó por unos instantes y después sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa divertida.

―Ese complejo de héroe que tienes no te llevará a nada bueno, Potter.

―¡No tengo ningún complejo de héroe! ―exclamó el Gryffindor, ruborizado.

―Sí, como tú digas… ―el rubio se encogió de hombros y después ladeó su cuerpo, en un claro gesto que indicaba que estaba a punto de retirarse ―. Si no tienes otra cosa que decir…

―Aún no me has dicho porqué te vas ―murmuró Harry con molestia.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y después suspiró.

―Aunque una parte de mí quisiera decirlo, me temo que no puedo ―dijo él con cansancio.

―No entiendo…

―Por supuesto que no lo entiendes, Potter ―dijo el Slytherin, irritado ―. Esto es cosa de vampiros, los que no son como nosotros deben permanecer alejados, ¿lo entiendes?

Harry mordió su labio inferior y apretó sus puños con fuerza, después alzó el rostro, fijó su mirada en la del rubio y avanzó hacia él con decisión.

―Tú y yo, Malfoy, un último duelo. Aquí y ahora.

―¿Qué dices…? ¿Es que te has vuelto completamente loco? ―jadeó Draco con asombro.

―¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo? ―preguntó Harry con una sonrisa.

El vampiro entrecerró los ojos, tomó al Gryffindor por la corbata y lo jaló hacia él hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron completamente pegados.

―Eso quisieras ―susurró en el oído del moreno con una sonrisa, consciente que el flujo sanguíneo de éste se había incrementado notablemente gracias a los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

Al separarse, ambos jóvenes tenían una sonrisa dibujada en la cara, sin mencionar que sus varitas se encontraban ahora en sus manos, listas para lanzar cualquier hechizo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Respuesta al reto 11

Espero que les haya gustado… no tengo mucho tiempo para revisarlo, así que por favor disculpen los errores :'(


End file.
